


Phone addict

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Tony’s stuck to his phone, reading fanfic’s.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Kudos: 92





	Phone addict

For weeks Tony had been stuck to his phone. Choosing it over any form of contact with the outside world, which was odd even for Tony.

If anyone asked him what he was doing, he said: “Jus’ reading something.” If they then asked _what_ he was reading he said: “Jus’ a story.” And that would be all he would say. If more questions were asked, he either purposefully ignored them, or actually left the room to avoid further questioning.

But it wasn’t until Tony started to abandon his lab _and_, as Bucky called it, garage that the other Avengers got really worried.

Things would go on like this for the weeks to come.

Until, at family dinner one time, Bucky was _so done_ with Tony’s shit that he leaned over the table and stole Starks’ newest Stark-phone from his hand and began reading what was on Tony’s phone. He easily held Stark at bay with his flesh hand, who had jumped from his chair and ran over to Bucky and was now attempting to steal back his phone and apologizing more in the past two minutes than he had in all of his life before combined.

Indeed, for a while it was ‘Jus’ a story’, until _boom_ there _he_ was, and Tony too. And they were having sex. And quite intense sex at that. Tony was reading about them having sex at family dinner????? Bucky put down the phone and smirked.

“Bucky, I’m sorry, ‘s not what you think. I-“

“You know,” Bucky cut Tony off. Pulling him close by the collar of his blouse and kissing him square on the mouth until Tony was nothing but a weak mess at his feet. “If you wanted to fuck me you could’ve just said so instead of reading about it for 2 months.”

Some slightly shocked and surprised gasps escaped form the rest of the room. They had to rush Clint to medical for he nearly died choking on his pizza.

***

“Fuck you,” Clint said as soon as he could breathe again, glaring daggers at Bucky.

Bucky, the bastard, sent Clint a devilish smirked, “No I think Tony will be doin’ that tonight.”

Clint managed to have a second near-death-experience in 15 minutes, choking on air this time. 


End file.
